404 found
Systems terminal 11.3.84.9.70.█, ISS Supremacy, booting up. OS Booted. Please state passphrase, enter 740-digit password and submit to retinal scan. "And this is how the Republic falls. With thunderous explosions." Security verified. Greetings, AIC-Combot. Entering SCN-ISB files. Please submit Level 4 clearance and exemption from the Imperial Security Bureau. Access Granted. Decrypting file. Please stand by. Welcome, Grand Admiral. Please be aware that this file will be infused with memetic kill agents in 5 minutes. Viewing without inoculation will result in immediate total organ failure followed by death. STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION --------------------- Backstory all files pertaining to this subject has been expunged. Please see Incident 1013-A. File ISS-13-076-247-████ loading. Please stand by. File loaded. Your current position is being tracked. If the inbuild AIC detects any form of espionage or hostile action, Mobile Task Forces will be deployed to detain you. ------------- The following file is written by EXPUNGED, in ███ ABY (1 year after the Galactic War). Under the ISB Security act, this file will remain in maximum security for the next 137 years, counting. Most files pertaining to this subject has long been wiped from the mainframes. The following is based on witness reports and partially recovered information. We do not know anything of the subject's early life. The first bits of information we picked up suggests that he was originally a non-Force-Sensitive scientist employed by the Jedi order to study various artifacts that they have discovered in Unknown Regions planets. It appears that he objected to some of their decisions to fuse several artifacts, and was demoted into D-1013 to be terminated by the newly fused artifact. However, our sources state that he gained control of another artifact, breached containment of every anomalous item, and escaped the planet on an ARC-170 with blown engines after activating a nuclear warhead in the lower sections of the Jedi temple the research occurred. We believe that the interactions between him and the Jedi master on duty at the time, who is also lacking in information of early life, may have been the cause of the later events of the Galaxy including the war. We hypothesize that the artifact the subject took with him in escape was extradimensional in origin, along with the mechanical body matrix and full body armor. The artifact is a hypercube with a hypersphere within, with a point of light at its center. It apparently taps into power from a higher dimension, giving its user effectively unlimited power. ------------------------ While the Republic went through its long and uneventful history (with the previously stated Jedi master voted into the seat of Supreme Chancellor), the subject chose to align with remnants of the previous Galactic Empire and soon took full control as Grand Admiral and later Emperor. Over the time of centuries, the subject created a Sith Empire from scratch. For just as long, the Republic paid no attention to the rumors and legends of a new faction in the Unknown Regions and Wild Space. By the time the Republic realized the power of the Empire, it has already expanded to the remaining areas and left no areas to expand into. The Republic and Empire suffered from chronic border conflicts, exacerbated by the subject's hostile reactions to the Supreme Chancellor's actions. This resulted in further conflicts and hostility, to the point where the Republic threatened to invade the Empire several times and are responded with equally hostile warnings. Eventually, the pressure tipped over. After the Empire's ISS Event Horizon colony ship was attacked by a Republic dreadnought, the Empire declared war after forming alliances with ssmaller factions, such as the Nezerian Confederacy (under a state of semi-colonization by the Republic) and the Trans-Federation (from which the Empire procured their trooper weapons). It appeared at the beginning that the Republic outnumbered the Empire, and so recklessly charged into battle. It was not until the subject (or, shall we say now, the Grand Admiral) executed Order 151 and produced several massive fleets out of the Unknown Regions and in a single massive push annihilated the Republic and left no starship standing. The Supreme Chancellor disappeared after the Grand Admiral declared Order 66 and had the vast majority of the Jedi Order purged. After this year-long Galactic War, the different factions were reorganized into a Galactic Confederacy with the Empire holding a majority of the land. It eventually expanded into other galaxies, and there has been rumors of an expansion into another universe. Our sources suggest that the Imperial Security Bureau is already cracking down and will discover this file soon. Do not speak anything of this when asked. This is the last copy of what might be the truth, May the Force be with you. ''- Resistance'' Addendum 001: It is possible that this was written by one of the few Jedi that survived Order 66. This file is to be upgraded to Class Aurek security and all manpower put to finding the author of this file. - Imperial Security Bureau director 404 found's weapons, abilities and starships Weapons, Gear and abilities Combot: this is the digital manifestation of 404 found. Can jump back into humanoid form, but in this phase is nearly unstoppable. No firewall, malware system or mainframe currently existing has been found to be able to stop Combot from entering a systems and extracting information. As an AI in a suit or armor, 404 found is immune to Snuffles' Spiritual Hyperdeath attack. CM-501 Planet Stormer: prototype assault rifle with many variants, including but not limited to: * GigaVolt: continuous stream of electricity, may arc onto other enemies. shocks enemies. think Arc Lightning gun. * Barracuda Overcharge: fires a bolt of massive amounts of electricity, instantly frying electronics and supercharging explosives making them extremely explosive compared to the normal version. Requires manually loading each Barracuda round. * ElectroCannon: Powered-down Barracuda and Chrono combination that fires twice per second. think Battle Rifle. * Beamer Inferno: exponential damage, 1 target laser beam. think Inferno tower, but with no upper limit on maximum damage. Requires constant lock. * Chrono Beam: sniper rifle. single shot high damage piercing projectiles. think Railgun. * Gatling Laser: massive wave of laser beams, can hit many at once. think Minigun. * Nerf Gun: weakens enemy material, single target. think Nerf hammer. * C4 Launcher: launches High Explosive, Incendiary or Shock grenades. designated holding area and launch device for High Explosive Anti-Godmodder grenade. * Nexar Light Wave Generator: self explanatory. KILL IT WITH FIRE. * Standard: includes advanced collimator sights, laser pointer, under-mounted grenade launcher, suppressor and extra-large clips. standard rifle of Imperial Fleet units. Critical Mass 401 rifle, base for the above weapon Hard-plate Armor: this suit of super-reinforced multi-alloy ballistic steel can reduce all incoming damage by 99%. It comes with many features. Rubicon Hardplate armor Features: * the goggles contain Infrared, Night Vision, and other radiation detection abilities and a retinal heads up display. * the entire suit is airtight, allowing the user to enter space and underwater. * the suit has a bunch of add-on gear, including an ammo pouch, grenade belt, bandolier, holster, and slot for Lightsabers. * the gas mask can filter any atmosphere. * an Isolation Mode allows the user to be disconnected from all outside tactile sensory information, if they wish to. Used against cognitohazardous items. * The armor contains cortosis ore, which is capable of shutting down lightsabers that hit it. * It is composed of Machine Phase Matter, allowing it to reform around the user and absorb materials to regenerate. Suit composition: * 20% vanadium, scandium, titanium and ballistic durasteel (standard material) * 10% cortosis (resists lightsabers) * 10% carbonite, nanotubes and graphene mixture (soft but durable padding) * Visors: transparisteel, kyber crystals and aluminum oxide (anti-shock, allows for sudden laser bursts) * 10% rhodite, tungsten, laminasteel (resistance to blaster fire and ion cannons) * 5% neuranium (extreme density and resistance) * 10% beryllichrome (conducts energy shots away) * 5% plastoid (for the glowing white parts) * 20% classified anomalous materials Note: underneath the armor, 404 wears a modified Grand Admiral uniform that is sealed at the wrists, ankles and neck and is in itself a flexible yet very durable and strong armor. Binary Saber: a 2 bladed Light-saber, except one is a Darksaber and the other one is pure white. can be detached into 2 separate sabers. Can be thrown like an Executioner axe or spun like a Valkyrie axe. Can also be accelerated to 30,000 RPMs via the Force. However, sometimes both blades turn red. this usually signifies a fall to the Dark Side. "Light and dark. Black and white. Life and death. The Binary Sword holds no middle ground as it turns your opponents OFF." - Madness Combat Wiki 404 found has currently installed his two Evilness Lasers into his Binary Saber, giving it all the functions of Evilness Lasers, double the power of one and an extended battery life (if it ever does run out if it even has a battery or ever gets one.) (inserted by Sparky) Composite Wave-function Split: 404 found can create superpositioned clones of himself. All of them are controlled by one mind, but effects dealt on one does not affect another. Killing one will result in all other clones losing any buffs gained via the split. Machine Phase Matter: 404 found is capable of turning into a mobile form made of nanobot particles which can consume/disintegrate objects and use it to gain mass. Also allows for immense regeneration. High Explosive Anti-Godmodder: an explosive attack that instantly annihilates, incinerates and disintegrates a godmodder. This weapon is not owned by anyone else despite claims made by a certain godmodder, and cannot be blocked. However, it does very minor damage and no effects to non-godmodders and is about as powerful as a grenade when used this way. Anti-Godmodding tool. Godmodders taken down: SCP-4000 Logic Shield: deflects all attacks that does not make sense or does not use normal logic, with 100% success. does nothing against logical attacks: for example, it can stop a "I poke you from 250 miles away and instakill you, no exceptions" attacks but not a logically reasonable sniper shot. Null and Void: declares an attack null and void if it does not use logic or violates a rule or make no sense or is an act of godmodding. Used by Snuffles to counter an annoying godmodder. Anti-Godmodding tool. The Force: no explanation needed. Allows for mind control, levitation, and throwing stuff. Also results in Star Wars quotes, Force Chokes and Force Lightning. * High Ground: In any condition where 404 maintains a higher elevation compared to another player, he receives a boost scaled to the difference in elevation. Armory: allows 404 found to use items from ANY GAME. for example, the Miner Helmet and a spell bottle to contain EXPUNGED long enough to be used. (DISCONTINUED) The Keter is Loose button: a big red button with a carbon nanotube cover over it. An image of a broken lock with a K can be seen on the button, and it says THE KETER IS LOOSE underneath. This button is pressed only under the following circumstances: * anything worthy of getting popcorn happens (e.g. epic fight). in this case, the room goes dark. * when an actual Keter is loose. a klaxon goes off and the SCP Foundation is notified. Along with all armed forces within 100 miles of the area. * when REDACTED from the Order 66 file comes within 20 feet of 404 found. the room is instantly sealed and flooded with uranium hexafluoride. the United Forces of Absolute Destruction, Project Nexus and Atzak 1 research facility is placed on high alert, in the hypothetical situation that EXPUNGED, Project Nexus cleanup teams are to be mobilized. Please see HERC files. * when anything big happens. entire Imperial Fleet warps in and starts carpet bombing the planet. (DISCONTINUED) Trolling: used when 404 found is annoyed. Does no damage, but enrages enemies. (DISCONTINUED) Agent Smith: a clone of 404 which looks like a L337 Agent from Madness Combat and a Gun Mayhem agent at the same time. due to Improbability, he is indestructible, BUT he does not attack people. usually spectate battles. An exception happened when Agent Smith died from the sheer cancerousness of a certain attack made by SCP-4000, and retaliated with full force. However during this attack, Agent Smith functions as a normal summoned entity and can be killed. (DISCONTINUED) SCP Foundation: 404 found uses the Foundation for esoteric technology, SCP summons, containing a specific godmodder (SCP-4000), and more. "We die in the dark so you can live in the light. Secure. Contain. Protect." - SCP Foundation SCP-4000, after breaching containment, formed an alternate Foundation and has attempted to improve relations with this Foundation. Evilness Laser: A small blaster with way too many functions. There are only three, under the possession of Sparky and 404. They also have an insanely high battery but they run off of princess screams. One scream, however, will recharge all three at once. SSC also used to have one, but Sparky Tornadoed it away when SSC lost their mind. (inserted by Sparky) 404 found has currently installed his two Evilness Lasers into his Binary Saber, giving it all the functions of Evilness Lasers, double the power of one and an extended battery life if it ever does run out if it even has a battery or ever gets one. (inserted by Sparky) (DISCONTINUED) Improbability Drive: an artifact of unknown but immense power. Made by Project Nexus and owned by 404 found for the time being. With the power of Improbability, 404 found had: * spawned Madness Combat characters (e.g. Hank, the Clown, etc.) * dodged Annihilasers (under debate) * broken the laws of physics and science * absorbed players, gaining power from them * turned into The Auditor (abilities: see other bullet points) * spawned waves of zombies and L337 Agents * disintegrated entire battleships with a thought * done impossible things There are 4 Drives. the Primary is at EXPUNGED BY O5-13, the Secondary in Foundation Site-REDACTED, the Mini in the Star Forge and the nano inside of Agent Smith. The Secondary Drive was targeted by SCP-4000, and was nearly destroyed. Site-151 and Site-13 were severely damaged during containment breach. Currently, it has been replaced by the Scranton Reality Bender. (DISCONTINUED) Starships, the Imperial Fleet, and stuff Galactic Empire / Sith Empire: a galactic superpower controlling most of the habitable planets and many resource-rich areas, as well as various strategic locations such as Fulzar and the Maw Cluster. sources for the Imperial Fleet units. Imperial Fleet: a massive fleet of starships, mostly stolen from the Star Wars universe. Also includes capital ships from many other games. not all are listed. Capital Ships and Battle Stations (types only, no numbers, not a complete list) * Executor-class Star Dreadnought * Vengeance-class Star Dreadnought * Viscount-class Star Dreadnought (DISCONTINUED: REPUBLIC SHIP) * Assertor-class Star Dreadnought * Sovereign-class Star Dreadnought * Supremacy-class Battle Station * Resurgent-class Star Cruiser * Imperial-III-class Star Destroyer * Interdictor-class Star Cruiser * Mandator-''series Star Battleship * ''Venator-class Star Carrier * Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Battleship * Praetor-III-class Star Battleship * Eclipse-class Star Dreadnought * Titan-class Star Carrier * Torpedo Sphere-class Battle Station * Doomstar-class Battle Station * Megalodon-class Missile Battle Station * Oracle-class Superlaser Platform This list does not include ships smaller than 1.5 kilometers. The total space taken up by the entirety of the Imperial Fleet rivals the size of large planet. Due to logistical problems, many of the crew operating the ships are enhanced, which increases their abilities. (cyborgs, Terminators, Katana ''automation, super-soldiers, etc) All capital ships are labeled in the format: * ''ISS (ship name), (ship type) * For example: ISS Hand of Thrawn, ''Eclipse-class Star Dreadnought It is true that the Imperial Empire had over 25,000 Star Destroyers at its height. However, the ones in this Fleet are heavily modified with much more weapons and better systems overall. For example, each ship longer than 1km has their tip flattened and a First Order orbital cannon installed within its long axis. (For Example.) Note: Each ship has multiple Force Shield Generators and a landing force if ever needed. You can't just shoot them and wait for them to die. '''Base Delta Zero': the entirety of the Imperial Fleet focuses fire on one area. this attack is capable of blowing off the crust of a planet in mere minutes. If used on an enemy fleet, turns the Imperial Fleet into a PPsh-41 spraygun the size of Earth. This is not accounting for the Superlasers and Orbital Cannons on the ships. List of Superweapons: (many, almost all taken from Star Wars) * Sun Crusher (blows up entire solar systems, only size of a TIE Fighter. near indestructible) * Starkiller Base Superweapon * Death Star-class Orbital Battle Station Star battle station (DS-1, DS-2, DS-3) * Mass Shadow Generator (creates gravity holes, also capable of dragging fleets out of Hyperspace) * ISS Arc Hammer (fully automated Star Dreadnought, creates Dark Troopers) * ISS Emperor's Eye (fully automated Super Star Dreadnought buried in an asteroid, resembles the Colossus from another game) * Star Forge (massive spawner, drains rotational energy to build fleets) * Sun Razer (v2 of the above super weapon, another massive spawner) * World Devastator (consumes planets) * Galaxy Gun (giant railgun, fires Hyperspace projectiles) * Centerpoint station, Sinkhole station (massive space stations, can pull star systems through Hyperspace) * Molecular Disintegrator (converts matter into energy, destruction field fueled by the energy causing a chain reaction which can destroy entire solar systems) * Hypernova (Superlaser complex) * a Halo Ring shamelessly stolen from its franchise, as well as a Nova Bomb * Ion Pulse Cannon (shuts down enemy fleets) * Wormship (massive 250km biological ship with immense resistance and possesses every weapon ever made in Star Wars history) Some of these, like the Star Forge, are immobile. Others are overpowered ships, like the Arc Hammer. Still others are weapons on ships, such as the Ion Pulse Cannon. X-70K Shadow: this prototype fighter is owned by 404 found. resembles an X-70B Phantom but is much stronger than its base ship design and is usually matte black. Capable of carrying up to 30 people, but can be operated by one. Weapons and core components: * Gatling Laser Cannon: attached on sides of the ship. fires blasts of laser similar to the setting on the CM-501, but bigger and there's 2 of these cannons. * Gatling Cannon: only difference is that it does kinetic damage. installed with the Laser Cannon. * Cannon set: contains the Turbolaser, Pulse Cannon, Railgun, Ion Cannon and Neutron Beam. placed between the rotary cannons. All does energy damage besides the railgun. ** Pulse Cannon: Standard blaster weapon. ** Neutron Beam: lower fire rate but higher damage. ** Railgun: Fires a single high damage kinetic projectile. ** Turbolaser Battery: high-damage solution to capital ships. ** Ion Cannon: does very little damage but stuns enemies. * Missile Pods: fires a set of missiles. they track targets well and knows to avoid obstacles. makes targets take 500% damage from kinetic weapons. installed on outer section of wing. ** H-K Missiles: based on missile launcher, fast speed and maneuverability and decreases enemy armor. ** Heavy Cruise Missiles: based on missile launcher, slow speed and maneuverability but massive damage. ** Vindicator Missile: based on missile launcher, very fast speed and maneuverability. ** X-27 Ram Missiles: based on missile launcher, they ram the enemy over and over until one or the other dies. ** Cloud Missiles: launches hundreds of small missiles at short range enemies. ** Acid Missiles: explodes upon contact into a cloud of corrosive chemicals. * Torpedo Launcher: tubes built into the side of the X-34 Gunship that launches various explosive warheads. ** Plasma Torpedoes: literally, torpedoes of plasma. the launch tubes are at the head of the ship. sets things on fire. However, it flies through its enemy cutting a hole. ** Proton Torpedoes: these deals more damage in a smaller radius. Cost less energy so can be fired in waves. ** Quantum Torpedoes: these are very slow, but tracks enemies and deals massive damage in a large radius. ** Cluster Fragmentation Bomb: fires 2 spherical bombs that drift and explode when it detects a hostile ship within range, scattering a wave of smaller bombs that explode into clouds of flak. * Plasma Trap: fires out the back of the ship, sets things on fire. used against enemies in pursuit. * Mine Launcher: drops mines that explodes. energy costly. Good for making traps. * Black Hole Generator: nuff said. * Vampiric Ray: Auto-locks on targets and drain their health. * Shadow Cloak: this makes the ship invisible to visual and technological detection. Any damage done to the Gunship or any action besides maneuvering will remove the cloak. This includes activating any special abilities. * Shadow Bomb: small but very powerful bombs installed on inside section of wing. sets things on fire. The Gunship carries a total of 6 of them. Self-guided. * Light Wave Generator: installed right on the nose of the ship, sets enemies on fire. Very high damage and energy consumption. * Kinetic Phase Blade: installed on the wingtips, this thing is basically a giant Lightsaber. damage increases the longer it is focused on an enemy like the Inferno Tower. Auto-locks onto enemies in a 180 degree arc ahead. * Shadow-flames: blue-hot flamethrower installed along with the LWG. * Plasma Multi-Cannon: installed right above the Flamers, cause massive damage to enemies and fire in shotgun style. sets fire to things. * PZ-1 ElectroCannon: this superweapon takes up most of the frontal frame of the fighter, but is immensely powerful. when charged, fires a blast of laser in the form of a blue beam with a golden edge glow. sets things on fire. when firing, the front cap of the ship opens to reveal the built-in ElectroCannon. when charged, electricity flickers around it and the cannon head along with any translucent parts glows blue and gold at the same time. Can fire in single shot mode (blast lasts a millisecond), burst fire (blast lasts 1 second), or full auto (constant stream). * Shadow-Blast: a massive payload. Destroys nearly everything upon explosion. Has equivalent power of a 1mT antimatter warhead. * Electro Field: the generator at the center of the ship releases a blast of Aureus Lightning in a 360 degree arc around the ship. Shocks targets and serves as an EMP device. * Sticky Bombs: these projectiles stick to enemy targets. installed along with the rotary cannons. Damage per bomb is directly proportional to number of bombs on a target. * Singularity Cannon: fires a small projectile with the density of a singularity to cause massive damage. * Tractor Beam: holds enemies in place. Installed with Cannon set. * Aureus Photonic Droid Generator: utilizing the latest photonic technology, the antimatter reactor core creates special combat droids that defend the ship. Spawns the orb, radiant, square and triad. Each droid has a base type, which allows it full immunity to attacks of that type. ** Aureus Orb: based on the spawner, spawns an immobile sphere that shoots energy balls at the enemy. ** Aureus Square: based on the spawner, spawns an immobile square that fires beams out of each corner of the square. The beam then bisect into 2 a distance away. ** Aureus Triad: based on the spawner, spawns a fast moving triangle that rams enemies and can cut through them. ** Aureus Radiant: based on the spawner, spawns an immobile spiky sphere that explodes with much damage. * Space Superiority Droid Carrier: holds and launches various droids for defense. Different from Aureus Photonic Droids. ** X-37 Guardian: launches 1 X-37 droid, uses Targeting Unit assisted Railgun. ** X-42 Triad: launches 1 X-42 droid, uses Plasma Multi-Cannom ** X-54 Advanced Combat Systems: launches 5 X-54 ACS droids, fires laser cannons at enemy. Despite being relatively weak, can distract enemies with fast speed and maneuverability. ** Aureus Droid Controller: launches 1 miniaturized Aureus Monachus droid, fires Flamethrower and Shadow-flames at enemy. * Twin Ion Engine: this is the main propulsion of the ship. supplies a strong constant thrust for little energy. Can reach 0.8''c'' sub-light speed. * Mk5 Afterburner: Consumes energy to boost ship to insane speeds. While boosting, the ship cannot turn. High energy consumption. Records of 0.99 c'' has been recorded. * Hyperdrive: this Class 0.4 Hyperdrive allows the Gunship to fly across the galaxy in a couple of days. * Force Field: capable of absorbing 50% energy based damage to repair the shield or charge the weapons. reduces remaining damage by 30% if on. also deflects 50% energy damage and 25% kinetic damage. However it only deflects 5% corrosive damage. * Adaptive Paint: this nanotechnology-based paint changes its color to fit its surroundings. Also absorbs most scanning wavelengths to prevent detection. * Hardened Shield: based on Force Field, drains large amounts of energy but renders all damage to 1 for 5 seconds. This is effective against all but a few instant-kill weapons. * Neuranium Armor Plating: reduces all damage incoming by 25%. if damage is in form of small projectiles, reduce by 75%. deflects 10% kinetic damage back. '''Enemy units (OUTDATED):' * Timewornkaiju / Steven Fedkin: Maksur. Difficulty of containment rivals that of SCP-682. * SCP-4000: Formerly Euclid. Verbal beatdown is recommended. Currently neutralized. * Type:Sparky: Thaumiel. Or neutralized. * Alpha654: Neutralized. * Sonar: Thaumiel. Or neutralized. * Sweg Dragon: Maksur. no way of containment found. * Brown Eevee: HOLY MOTHER OF GOD IS THIS EVER APOLLYON Execute Order 151! * Aggron: Euclid. Minor threat, does not require extensive assaults. * Shenron alts: Neutralized. SCP-001 (SCRAPPED): weaponized anomalous entity, breached containment and contained during 1941 and long afterwards weaponized against enemy incursions into Empire space. Firepower rivals that of all other weapons and abilities combined. Can be considered a boss unit, Subspace: This dimension, parallel to Hyperspace, has just been explored by the Empire. Currently, it requires a very specific kind of Hyperdrive to access. Only the Empire and its Imperial Fleet carry these drives, and there are no other such drives or accompanying information outside the Fleet. Intel Fleet classification, by 404 found: * Safe: this fleet is relatively weak and posts no threat. * Euclid: this fleet poses as a minor or moderate threat to the Imperial Empire. * Keter: this fleet is quite powerful and a major threat to the Empire. * Maksur: this fleet must be destroyed at all costs, or the Empire may be annihilated. Mobilize every Superweapon for deployment. * Apollyon: Initiate Emergency Broadcast and run for the next galaxy. * Thaumiel: this fleet is friendly and can be trusted. * Neutralized: this fleet has been destroyed. Please make a reference to this if you use it. Category:Random Forum Fight Players